His diary
by abnormally unique
Summary: Intrigued by Pantherlily's statement about Gajeel's writing prowess, she ventures off into the dragon' territory to see his mediocre talents although surprised when encountering it in a vibrant pink book decorated with stickers. Although, what lies beyond the fluffy pink lock is secrets about to be revealed. Rated T for my paranoia.


_His diary summary: Intrigued by Pantherlily's statement about Gajeel's writing prowess, she ventures off into the dragon' territory to see his mediocre talents although surprised when encountering it in a vibrant pink book decorated with stickers. Although, what lies beyond the fluffy pink lock is secrets._

**Yo! This is my first fanfiction and it goes to one of my favourite couples in Fairy Tail - GaLe! It was intended to be NaLu although I lacked inspiration since I couldn't think of an idea, except the common 'Natsu slept in Lucy's bed and the guild suspects some funky business' but it is possible that I'll use it. Maybe.**

**I hope you enjoy and forgive any grammatical errors; I currently lack Microsoft Word and stuck using WordPad as a temporarily replacement. Gajeel might be OOC.**

**Onwards to: "His diary"!**

* * *

Fairy Tail bustled with activity but it was predictable; the guild was known for being obnoxiously loud and busy especially when a certain fire Dragon Slayer and a Ice-Make wizard was around. Alas, both were absent from the (in)famous guild that benefited the master. Often causing brawls that soon involved the members, breaking everything in their path.

A blonde stumbled through the large doors, narrowly avoiding the door as it slammed back in place. Brown eyes showed clear signs of fatigue although her skin looked healthy, so she must have had a good sleep. Concluding that it was stress, the blue-haired female stared at the papers curiously.

When she realised that there was a possibility, her face lit up.

Levy was overjoyed when her best friend strolled up to her, carrying a large quantity of paper that all had the curvaceous writing which the blue-haired mage envied. Registering the wide smile planted on the Celestial mage's face, it could only mean one thing.

Lucy had finished her novel.

Squealing when the stack attacked the table, Lucy rubbed her hair in embarrassment before speaking up.

''Sorry it took so long, Levy-chan. I had to rewrite it because of some mistakes...'' smiling apologetically, she took the free seat beside the said girl, sweatdropping at her expression.

''No-no! I don't mind at all, Lu-chan!'' clasping her hands together, Levy asked rather timidly. ''Can I read your novel?''

Lucy chuckled, pushing the stack carefully to that it was directly in front of the Solid Script mage. ''I did promise you and a Celestial mage never breaks their promise!''

''Thank you, Lu-chan! I'll be extra careful.''

''Alright - I'd better go, Natsu's probably is ransacking my apartment for food again.'' Levy suppressed a chuckle, watching the girl leave with an amused expression. Sighing, she spoke to herself with a sly smirk.

''They'll get with each other soon... anyway! Time to read!''

* * *

_''I-I'm sorry, Rose... you must understand!'' he cried out in fear; the sheer thought of losing the one whom held his heart tugging violently at his heartstrings, tears threaten to burst the dam as he furiously blinked them away._

_''I trusted you, Harry. Yet - you didn't protest when she latched on you! Gently caressing her locks when I was there!'' Rose bellowed, tears staining her face that caused her amber hair to stick. Betrayal and anger flushed through her veins, almost tempted to punch him she overcame the violent thoughts._

_''No!'' Harry snarled, ''I was pulling that wench off!'' running a hand through his shaggy black hair, he mentally cursed that woman. Why would he cheat on his Rose? The one that saved him?_

_''Sure, of course... that's why you hugged her, huh?'' sarcasm was clearly evident in her voice, cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously at the man she thought that was her soul mate._

_''Please! I love you, my little Rosie!'' Harry noticed that she flinched at the name before regaining her posture. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, kneeling down with a sob with her final words._

_''I don't.''_

_She leaved silently after those words, ignoring the pitiful cries of her beloved. Rain began to trickle down, mingling with her salty tears. Her tears whispered softly in the silence; every word reminding her of him._

_''Goodbye...''_

* * *

Levy sniffed, blowing her nose on a tissue. It was only the beginning chapter twelve and already her favourite couple is splitting, she needed to scold Lucy on how she broke her OTP.

Gajeel, who chewed on a large metal bar, stared incredulously at the blue-haired girl. Bawling over a piece of paper with words on made him scoff, although Pantherlily rose an eyebrow at his reaction.

''Cryin' over a story, Shrimp? Pah.'' rolling his eyes at her childishness, Levy retorted angrily.

''Well this chapter _is_ sad! You wouldn't know because you don't appreciate written works!'' huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Stepping up, the black Exceed smirked slightly before replying to the woman. ''I wouldn't say that - Gajeel has took a fancy to writing, especially in his boo-'' cut off by Gajeel who shifted his eyes to the ground, he announced rather loudly which earned him looks from other members of the guild.

''O-OI! Lily, let's go get some, uh, kiwi juice?'' the Exceed's eyes brightened up, jumping off the table. Followed closely by the metal Dragon slayer, scowling at Panther who gushed over the thought of kiwi.

Levy narrowed her eyes, thinking about Lily's comment intently before slamming her palms on the table. Grinning at the idea formulated in her mind.

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she huffed in order to regain her breath. After running with a large stack of papers over to her apartment in Fairy Hills, finding that it's already beginning to darken she sprinted over to the road where his run-down apartment is.

Levy knew Gajeel would be on a mission so it would be safe to enter, however the boarded up windows caused her nerves to be on stand-by. Tentatively reaching to open the door, it creaked with protest.

It was filthy; discarding cans and pizza boxes littering the floor, the pungent smell of sweat filling her senses almost made her wished she brought some spray to nullify the smell for a while.

Carefully treading over the rubbish, Levy carefully made her way to the bedroom that held a door hanging by the top hinge. Sliding through the narrow gap, the wizard begun her search for the book.

''Ew!'' she screeched, flinging his dirty underwear away as she searched through his cabinet. A pink object caught her attention, pulling the object out she gasped in not horror.

But in humour.

It was _that_ book.

It was girlish, pink with glittery words that spelt 'Personal Diary: KEEP OUT!', stickers of ponies, rainbows and hearts surround those words. She saw that the lock was already unlocked, _How convenient_, she smirked.

Opening the diary, she barely made out the illegible handwriting of Gajeel. Skimming through the pages, one with comprehensible writing grabbed her attention.

_today i asked lucy to teach me basics of writin and grammer (is tht how u spell it?) though im not very gd yet._

_i just lik to come clean wit my feelins for dis gurl cuz shell nevar lik me cuz jet and droy r to overprotectedive of her witch annoyies me very much._

_her name is levy macgarden (i think or was it mc? i dunno) and she is prety and nice and forgive me when i hurt her when i was in phatom lord but droy or jet didnt._

_i think i love her i dunno i asked lily and all he did was laugh at me and said 'u finaly noticed' what does that mean, sumtimes he dont make sence unlik me._

_she liks jet ot droy any way so i got no chanc witch makes me grumpy and i though she is my mate lik wat my dragon told me ages ago._

_im only doing this cuz lily said to write in this diary to rant bout my feelins and this is all._

_k gudbye._

... Levy gaped - partly because the spelling was horrible and missing the basic grammar but mostly due to the confession in his writing. He likes me back, the though swirled and settled in her mind before she yelped in realisation.

''Holy Mavis!'' she stumbled backwards, only to fall in a broad chest followed by a low chuckle. Slowly, she looked up in fear as she met with the crimson eyes of Gajeel.

''Wanna tell me why you're snipping through my stuff?''

''I- uh, no... because -'' Levy froze, unable to think an excuse for her situation.

...

...

...

...

''I'm screwed.''


End file.
